¿Por qué somos tan diferentes?
by Kai3d2y
Summary: Dragon es probablemente la persona más peligrosa y buscada de One Piece, y uno de los personajes que menos conocemos. ¿Qué fue lo que le motivo a crear el ejercito revolucionario? ¿Cómo fue su pasado en el reino de Goa? y... ¿como fue su primer amor? Advertencia violencia.


**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes le pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda**

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el Reto Memorias de niñez, del Foro One Piece: Grand Line**

**4409 palabras. **

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Dragon llevó al niño rubio que había sido herido de gravedad a su barco. Habían dejado al niño en la habitación del médico, donde descansaba con un gran rastro de vendas y quemaduras en su cuerpo.

Dragon recordaba perfectamente a aquel pobre chico. Era el niño que le había confesado que se avergonzaba de ser noble, ese niño que quería ser libre. No pudo evitar verse reflejado a sí mismo. Escucho un leve sonido que le saco de sus pensamientos, y se giró para ver al niño.

-¿Don-dónde estoy?- preguntó una vez que abrió los ojos y examinó la habitación.

-Estas en mi barco, jovencito.

El niño observó al hombre que le había hablado. Llevaba una túnica verde (con la capucha bajada), tenía el pelo negro y algo largo y unos tatuajes rojos en el lado izquierdo de su cara, detalle por lo que el niño le consiguió reconocer.

-O-san… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pregunto desconcertado, pero después recordó lo último que le había sucedido- el Tenryubito…

-Tuviste suerte que estuviera viendo la ceremonia.

-Ya veo.- le dijo sin querer hablar de lo sucedido- o-san, ¿eres un pirata?

-No- le dijo sonriendo, supuso que el niño querría ser uno, ya que el bote en el que pretendía escapar tenía una bandera pirata- nosotros somos de la armada revolucionaria.- añadió con orgullo.

-¿Armada revolucionaria? ¿Qué es eso?

-Digamos que somos un grupo que queremos luchar por la igualdad y la libertad. Pero todavía no tenemos el poder suficiente para conseguirlo.- los dos se quedaron mirándose un momento. Al rubio, lo que le había dicho el hombre le había impresionado, él también quería ser libre.- ¿Cómo te llamas jovencito?- le preguntó Dragon sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Sabo. O-san… ¿Por qué comenzó con la armada revolucionaria?

-Te lo contare, pero antes, deja de llamarme o-san, mi nombre es Dragon- el niño asintió y el hombre comenzó a relatar su historia- fue hace mucho tiempo…

* * *

**Reino de Goa, hace 27 años**

-¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con él?- preguntó un niño de unos 7 años moreno con el pelo un poco largo.

-Él te criara, y así te harás fuerte para ser un buen marine- le contesto un hombre corpulento con el pelo igual de oscuro que el niño y vestía una camisa hawaiana.

-Un marine- susurro apenado. Los marines luchaban por la justicia, los piratas podían ser libres, pero también podrían ser crueles. Tampoco quería tener una vida en una ciudad donde todo fuera monótono. En otras palabras, no tenía nada claro que quería ser en un futuro.

Después de seguir caminando, llegaron a un sitio que parecía un basurero. El lugar estaba lleno de porquería y de escombros. También observo a los hombres que vivían allí. Tenían la ropa sucia y rota, y su cuerpo estaba igual de sucio, e incluso tenían algunas heridas. Muchos estaban muy flacos debido a la falta de alimento. Aquel lugar debería de hacer que un niño de su edad se asustase y quisiera marcharse de allí, pero en el caso de Dragon, lo único que hizo fue llamarle la atención.

Siguieron andando y se encontraron un muro gigante con una gran puerta, el niño se asomó y vio que detrás había una ciudad. Lo que había allí, era muy diferente a lo que había fuera. Las calles estaban completamente limpias. La gente iba bien vestida, había tiendas por doquier que miraba. Pero al entrar allí, pudo apreciar una pequeña diferencia, las calles que estaban junto al muro, estaban más descuidadas que el centro de la ciudad, eran calles más pobres.

Su padre se dirigió a una casa que se encontraba en una de esas calles. Por fuera aparentaba ser algo vieja. Tenía las paredes algo manchadas y la puerta de madera tenía algunas partes rotas. El marine la golpeo, y de allí salió un hombre alto e igual de corpulento que él y tenía el pelo de color castaño.

-Este es tu hijo, Garp- afirmó el hombre.

-Sí, ya te he hablado de Dragon. Críalo bien para que se haga un buen marine.- le dijo Garp mientras se iba de allí.

Dragon miraba con recelo al hombre con el que le había dejado su padre. Todavía no podía entender porque tenía que quedarse con él, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello.

-Pasa.- le dijo mientras entraba en la calle seguido del niño- Mi nombre es Ren. No tengo mucho dinero, por lo que puede que pasemos algo de hambre, pero eso te hará fuerte. Por lo menos tengo lo suficiente para no acabar en la Gray Terminal.

-¿Gray Terminal?- preguntó extrañado el chico.

-Sí, es el basurero que hay al otro lado de la puerta.- el hombre le guio hasta una habitación. Era tan pequeña que lo único que había era un armario y una cama- este será tu dormitorio, el mío es ese de allí.- le dijo señalando una puerta que estaba frente a la suya- si no es para algo importante, no entres.

-De acuerdo.

-Otra cosa más. Ven conmigo- le dijo el hombre y los dos salieron fuera de la casa, recorrieron la pequeña calle, hasta que pudieron ver el centro de la ciudad- ves esas grandes murallas- le dijo Ren señalándolas, el niño asintió- Ahí viven los nobles, por tu bien, será mejor que no te acerques.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, y tal y como le había advertido el hombre, el niño pasaba algo de hambre, tenían lo mínimo para comer. El hombre le dijo que si quería comer bien tendría que salir a cazar al Monte Corvo, este le hizo caso, pero no lograba cazar gran cosa.

Un día mientras iba a su casa, decidió darse una vuelta por la Gray Terminal, aquel lugar le había llamado la atención desde el principio, y quería saber cómo era aquel sitio, de todas formas, Ren no le había advertido nada acerca de la Gray Terminal.

Algunos hombres lo miraban con desconcierto, estaban completamente manchados, llevaban la ropa desquebrajada y muchos de ellos estaban casi en los huesos. A Dragon le sorprendió la gran diferencia que había entre las personas que vivían allí, con la gente que se encontraba al otro lado del muro. Pudo ver que en el lugar no había gran cosa. Una vez saciada su curiosidad quiso irse de aquel lugar, pero el grito de una niña le llamó la atención. Fue hacia el lugar de donde esta procedía, y se encontró a una chica de su edad con el pelo rojo como la sangre rodeada de seis hombres.

-Vamos niñita, danos eso que llevas. Nosotros necesitamos comer más que tú.

-No.- les dijo la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dos hombres fueron a por ella y la agarraron de los brazos y otro saco un cuchillo y se lo puso sobre el cuello.

-Si no nos las das por las buenas, será por las malas.

-¡Dejarla!- les gritó Dragon en un vano intento de ayudar a la niña.

Los hombres se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a reírse de aquel niño, los otros dos sobrantes se acercaron peligrosamente a él. Dragon alzo los puños en un intento de defenderse a base de golpes.

-Matarle a él también.- dijo el hombre que todavía tenía el cuchillo sobre el cuello de la niña, el cual parecía ser el líder del grupo.

Uno de ellos en un rápido movimiento le agarro por la espalda y los otros dos empezaron a darle una paliza, cambiando entre puñetazos y patadas. Los tres hombres que estaban junto a la niña, se quedaron observando como sus compañeros pegaban al chico. La pelirroja aprovecho aquello y mordió a uno de sus capturadores, consiguiendo que la soltase y huyendo.

-¡No dejéis que esa niñata se escape!- grito el jefe. Uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado corrió tras la niña y la volvió a atrapar.- Vas a pagar por eso.- Dijo el líder mientras se acercaba a la niña con el cuchillo en la mano.

Sin ni siquiera dudarlo agarro la empuñadura con rabia y se lo clavo en el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que la niña gritase. Después de aquello, le hizo una serie de heridas en el lado izquierdo de su cara, las cuales estaban formadas por una serie de rayas, en forma romboidal.

De pronto apareció un chico de unos 15 años con el pelo igual de rojo que la niña y le pego con un gran bloque de madera al hombre que la estaba hiriendo. Después le atesto otro golpe a los que agarraban a la niña. Los que estaban pegando a Dragon, soltaron al niño tirándolo al suelo y fueron a atacar la mayor.

El pelirrojo soltó el bloque de madera para poder moverse con más rapidez. Uno de los hombres intento darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero el chico se movió a la izquierda, consiguió agarrarle de los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. El compañero de este intento darle una patada en el espalda. El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y consiguió agarrar la pierna y le dio un puñetazo en la cara tirándole al suelo.

-Largaos antes de que me arrepienta de no mataros.- dijo el muchacho de forma serena, pero con un gran tono amenazante.

-Nos vengaremos de esta chico.- dijo el jefe y los hombres se fueron huyendo de allí.

El pelirrojo comprobó el estado de la niña, la cogió en brazos y se dispuso a irse de aquel lugar, pero ella le susurro con una voz débil, antes de desmayarse:

-Ese chico me intento ayudar…

Al escuchar aquello, el pelirrojo sintió que no podía dejar a aquel niño tirado en el suelo a su suerte. Se giró y se acercó al moreno.

-¿Puedes andar?

-Creo que si- le contesto Dragon.

-Sígueme. Te limpiare las heridas.

El joven le llevó a una minúscula casa construida a base de madera y de restos de chapa que había encontrado en aquel basurero. La casa apenas tenía una habitación apartada. Tenía una cocina improvisada, un baño improvisado y una cama pequeña. El joven puso a la niña en la cama, cogió algunos restos de tela y los puso en agua y comenzó a limpiar el rostro sangriento de la niña.

-Gracias por intentar ayudarla.- le dijo el muchacho después de un rato de silencio.- Allí tienes más tela, con eso te puedes limpiar.

-¿No tenéis nada para curar las heridas?

-No.

-A lo mejor, puedo traer algunas de mi casa.- se ofreció Dragon, a sabiendas que las heridas de la niña eran más graves y posiblemente podrían infectarse.

El joven al principio se negó, supuso que el niño también pertenecía a la Gray Terminal, y no quería que gastase sus provisiones en ellos, pero Dragon le comentó que no era así, y fue a su casa a por un botiquín.

Paso ante las miradas curiosas de los ciudadanos, le acababan de dar una paliza, y como resultado tenía un labio roto, un par de heridas en la frente y un ojo morado. Después de coger lo que necesitaba, volvió a casa de los pelirrojos, y le entrego las cosas al mayor.

-Ella es mi hermana pequeña. Es lo único que tengo en la vida, si le pasara algo, yo no sé qué podría hacer.- dijo el muchacho.

-Entonces, vivís aquí los dos solos- afirmo Dragon.- ¿no tenéis más familia?

-Sí, en el West Blue viven nuestros tíos con su hijo recién nacido, creo que lo llamaron Shanks.

Volvieron a estar en completo silencio. Silenció que solo rompía con los quejidos de sus estómagos. El muchacho se fue diciendo que intentaría vender un collar a cambio de comida. Dragon se quedó solo con la niña. Antes no pudo comprobarlo, pero aquella niña resultaba ser muy guapa, pero por culpa de aquel hombre, el lado izquierdo de su rostro quedaría marcado por cicatrices para el resto de su vida.

-¿Ryu?- preguntó la niña mientras se estaba despertando.

-No. Se fue a conseguir comida- dijo Dragon suponiendo que se refería a su hermano.

-Tu eres el niño que me intento ayudar. Gracias.- le dijo la niña alzando la mirada hacia él- mi nombre es Sakura, ¿el tuyo?- le dijo está dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Dragon.

-¡Que coincidencia! Mi hermano se llama Ryu, y significa Dragón.- exclamo la niña animadamente haciendo que el niño riera.- Creo que eso va a ser buena señal.

* * *

Después de aquel día, Dragon siempre iba de visita a casa de los hermanos. El mayor, por precaución y por temor, no quería que la niña saliera de casa, siempre le ponía como excusa que todavía no se había curado, por lo que Sakura no tenía más remedio que hacer caso a su hermano.

-Me ha quedado una cara feísima- dijo la niña una vez que se había quitado las vendas.

-No digas eso- le contesto Dragon.- tu cara siempre se ve bonita- dijo casi en un susurro sonrojado.

La niña al escuchar aquello, también se sonrojo, pero aparto la mirada a otro lado para evitar que el niño lo viera agradeciendo a la poca luz que había en su casa.

-Mi hermano dice… que no debo acercarme a la puerta. Que allí siempre hay gente mala. Pero tú no eres malo.

-Ren me dice lo mismo, pero con la gente que vive en la zona alta. Dice son nobles, por lo que no puedo acercarme a ellos.

-No entiendo porque no podemos hacer eso. ¿Por qué hay tanta diferencia entre ellos y nosotros? Que yo sepa la única diferencia es el dinero.

-No lo sé.

-Dragon, un día me gustaría ir allí. Así sabré porque somos tan diferentes. Me prometes que un día me llevaras.-le miro seriamente- Pero Ryu no se tiene que enterar. Además, nunca me dejaría ir sola- dijo apenada agachando su rostro.

-Yo tampoco te dejaría ir sola.

-Entonces, ¡un día me llevaras!- exclamó la niña acercándose a él mostrándole su dedo meñique- es una promesa, ¿vale?

-Vale.

* * *

Dragon estaba junto a la casa de los hermanos, y pudo escuchar los gritos que procedían de dentro. Sakura y Ryu discutían porque la niña quería salir a la calle. Ya estaba completamente recuperada. Salió por la puerta y se encontró al moreno. Al ver a Dragon se giró a su hermano (el cual había salido tras ella).

-No me va a pasar nada.- le dijo la niña enfadada- Dragon me cuidará. Estaré bien.

El mayor termino dándose por vencido, sabiendo que cuando a su hermana se le metía algo en mente, no le dejaría en paz hasta conseguirlo. Ryu se acercó al moreno y se agacho.

-Me prometes que la cuidaras.- le dijo en un tono serio y sincero.

-Si.- le respondió este de igual manera.

* * *

Sakura y Dragon estaban en las orillas del Monte Corvo. Aquel era su sitio favorito. Desde ahí podían observar todo el lugar, y tampoco querían adentrarse en el bosque.

La niña estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Se habían encontrado con otros chicos que lo único que hicieron fue meterse con ella y llamarla monstruo.

-No llores por ellos.- le decía Dragon- solo son unos idiotas.

-No. Tienen razón. Mi cara es horrorosa, está llena de cicatrices horrorosas que me hacen parecer un monstruo.

-No es así. A mí me gustan.- le dijo el chico sonrojado.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Me das envidia. Yo también quiero algo así de guay en mi cara. Algún día me hare algo así. Ya lo veras- dijo este cada vez más alto, intentando animar a la chica, haciendo que la niña acabara riéndose.

* * *

Era un día de invierno, y apenas tenían nada para comer. Su hermano pocas veces conseguía cazar algo, la mayoría de los animales se encontraban invernando. Gracias a Ren, Dragon conseguía comer algo, pero aquello no quería decir que tampoco pasara hambre.

Aquella situación lo único que lograba era que la niña estuviera cada vez más apagada. Dragon recordó las palabras que le había dicho un día su amiga, sabía que era arriesgado, pero lo único que quería era conseguir que de alguna manera la chica se alegrase, y de paso podrían intentar robar algo de comida. De todas formas, ¿Qué mal podría ocurrir?

-Sakura, ¿te acuerdas de la promesa que hicimos? ¿La de que te llevaría al centro del reino de Goa?- la niña asintió- ¿Qué te parece si vamos?

-¡Sí!- exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

Después de un largo rato caminando, y escondiéndose entre los rincones que podían. Con algo de dificultad consiguieron llegar al centro de la ciudad. Por fin podían ver con sus propios ojos que era lo que les hacía tan diferentes de los nobles.

En las calles había poca gente, algunas de ellas llevaban mascotas. Otras iban acompañadas de sus familias. Había unos pocos puestos de comida. Pero aún y todo, aquellas calles estaban totalmente limpias, tanto que no se lo podían creer. Observaban a la gente pasar, con sus trajes, sombreros y vestidos, y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Ya sé porque somos tan diferentes.- dijo y Dragon le miro curioso- miraros, son todos muy feos, tienen caras raras- le dijo en un susurro mientras se reían.

Siguieron observando y muchas veces se reían de como hablaban, como iban vestidos y las caras que tenían. Estaban tan absortos en su conversación que no escucharon cuando un chico unos cinco años mayor que ellos, le pego fuertemente en la cara a Dragon con algo que no pudieron distinguir, haciendo que se cayera con brusquedad a un lado.

-¿Qué creéis que hacéis aquí? Escoria- dijo un chico moreno con un bastón, un sombrero de copa y un traje azul.

-Nosotros…- comenzó a decir Sakura temblorosa, mirando horrorizada a Dragon. A este le había reventado el labio y sangraba mucho.

El chico alzó su bastón, dispuesto a volver a pegar, pero esta vez a la niña. Dragon, al ver las intenciones del noble, se levantó y se abalanzó sobre él protegiéndola.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Basura. ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!- comenzó a gritar el noble a dos policías que estaban allí.- aprésenles ha intentado atacar a un noble.

-Sí, señor Outlock III.- dijo uno mientras obedecían, agarrando cada uno a un niño.- ahora mismo les llevamos a alguna prisión, merecen tener un castigo.

-Esperar.- dijo el chico.- quiero darle su merecido.

-Señor, no creo que deba hacer eso.

-Calla, de todas formas ellos son escoria. Ni siquiera merecen estar delante de un noble.

El noble cogió su bastón y comenzó a pegarle a Dragon. Primero le pegaba en la cabeza, después cambiaba por las costillas y el estómago, para después volver a la cabeza. Después de los 8 primeros golpes, Dragon perdió la cuenta, su vista cada vez se volvía más borrosa. Lo único que podía escuchar era los gritos de Sakura pidiendo que se detenga y pidiendo ayuda, pero para su sorpresa, la gente pasaba por allí se comportaba como si nada de aquello estuviera pasando.

De repente un joven mayor que el noble con el pelo rojo se abalanzó contra él y le atesto un puñetazo, apartándole así del niño.

-¡Ryu!- gritó esperanzadora la niña.

El mayor la miró con desaprobación, no sabía cuántas veces le había dicho que no fueran allí, tuvo suerte de que les viera entrar por las puertas, y que los gritos de su hermana le consiguieron llevar hasta allí.

Aquel momento esperanzador de la niña duro poco, unos policías que pasaba por allí, le vieron atacar al noble, fueron hasta él. Uno de ellos le agarro por la espalda y el otro le atesto unos cuantos puñetazos.

-Matarlo- dijo el noble una vez que se levantó.

-¿Señor?- preguntó uno sorprendido.

-¡Una escoria como él se ha atrevido a pegar a un noble! ¡No merece vivir! ¡Tiene que saber dónde está su sitio! ¡Tiene que saber quiénes son mejores que ellos! ¡Matarlo!

El policía que le estaba pegando, sacó su pistola y apuntó a Ryu. Este lo miraba amenazante, no iba a dejar hacerse temer por aquel hombre, y mucho menos iba a conseguir que lo callaran disparándole.

-¿Somos diferentes por tener menos dinero? ¿Por no tener un apellido importante?- dijo la última palabra con asco- ¿Somos una escoria solo por eso? Yo creo que la escoria eres tú. Lo único que te atreves a hacer es pegarles a unos niños porque supuestamente son menos que tú. ¿Acaso no somos todos humanos? ¿No somos iguales? Que yo sepa, lo único diferente es que yo vivo en la Gray Terminal. Pero a mi parecer, aunque estemos sucios, con basura hasta el cuello y hambrientos, ¡Aquí la única escoria eres tú!

-¡Matarle!- grito el noble indignado por todas las palabras que le había dicho el chaval.

El policía apretó el gatillo y le perforo un pulmón al chico.

-Soltar a los niños, no creo que se atrevan a hacer nada más. Si no quieren acabar igual se irán.- dijo el policía.

La niña se acercó a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos. Dragon fue tembloroso detrás de esta, y pudo ver como Ryu escupía sangre por su boca.

-Lo siento Ryu, no tenía que haber venido. No te mueres, no puedes dejarme sola.

-Sakura, tú tienes que seguir adelante, se fuerte.- le dijo el chico haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano por dedicarle unas últimas palabras a su hermana. Miro a Dragon- cuídala por mí, chico.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Ryu. Los policías llevaron a los chicos a la Gray Terminal. Sakura gritaba y gritaba intentando soltarse para estar con su hermano. Los tiraron al otro lado de la puerta de la ciudad. La niña se quedó en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, Dragon intento consolarla pero no le fue posible.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡A ti se te ocurrió la idea de ir allí! ¡Ahora Ryu está muerto!- la niña le empujo y le tiró al suelo y se fue corriendo hacia su hogar.

Él no sabía qué hacer, se quedó unos instantes mirando a donde se había dirigido la chica, y no se dio cuenta que un hombre corpulento se acercó a él. Se agacho, le agarro del mentón y le giro obligándole a verle.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Papa…- dijo el chico avergonzado.

* * *

Después de un par de días, Garp le sacó de casa de Ren. El hombre decía más de una vez que le había advertido de no ir a allí, y Dragon le defendía. Le llevó al otro lado del Monte Corvo. En un lugar llano donde lo único que había era una casa.

-A partir de ahora, te quedaras aquí. Cuidar bien del chico.- dijo ignorando las quejas de una mujer con el pelo naranja agarrado en una coleta.

Dragon observó como su padre se volvía a ir, y se acercó a él.

-Papa. ¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado a Sakura?

El niño le había contado todo lo ocurrido a su padre, le habló del día que había encontrado a la niña, de su promesa y de que aquella era la razón por la que ocurrió aquello, y sobre todo la preocupación que tenía por ella.

-Si quieres, puede ir a buscarla y traerla aquí. Estoy seguro que a Dadan no le importara cuidar de una niña más.

-Estaría bien…- su padre se volvió a girar para irse, pero se paró para agacharse y mirar a su hijo.

-Escucha, tú no tienes la culpa de lo sucedido.

-Pero…

-Dragon, tú lo único que querías era hacerla feliz, no lo hiciste con mala intención, tampoco sabías lo que iba a ocurrir. Nadie te había advertido de lo que ocurría con los nobles. Por lo tanto no te culpes.

-Me gustaría… me gustaría cambiar eso. No es justo lo que ha ocurrido.

-Lo sé, por eso tienes que convertirte en un gran marine. Los marines luchamos por la justicia en el mundo y capturamos a los malvados que hacen daño a la gente.

-Pero, no vais a atrapar a ese noble.

-En el caso de los nobles es diferente.

Garp dio por terminada aquella conversación. Tal y como había dicho, consiguió traer a Sakura. La niña estaba realmente deprimida. Dragon nunca había visto sus ojos tan apenados como aquella vez. Al principio la niña no quería hablar, pero aquello no iba a conseguir que Dragon se diera por vencido. De una forma u otra iba a conseguir volver a hacer que la niña sonriera, iba a cuidar de ella, tal y como le había pedido Ryu.

* * *

**Actualidad**

-Dragon -miro a Sabo, este había estado atento al cien por cien durante toda la historia, y le observó horrorizado cuando escuchó que el nombre del noble que asesino a Ryu, era el de su padre.- entonces Ryu fue quien consiguió que te hicieras revolucionario.

-Si, él y Sakura. Pero nunca lo había admitido, no hasta una conversación que tuvimos Sakura y yo 8 años después.

* * *

**Hace 19 años**

Dragon iba corriendo detrás de Sakura. Esta siempre conseguía hacer que el joven enloqueciera. Con el tiempo, Dragon cada vez fue volviéndose más serio, pero con ella era diferente, con ella era una persona muy alegre.

Aquel día sería el cumpleaños de Ryu, y los dos se fueron hasta la zona del bosque, donde siempre jugaban cuando eran pequeños. Allí habían hecho una tumba improvisada para el joven. Los dos lo miraban sin decir nada.

Sakura, no pudo evitar soltar alguna lágrima, y Dragon se la limpio dulcemente. Después le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le dio un beso tierno en la frente.

-¿Te convertirás en un marine? Eso es lo que quiere Garp.

-Pero no es lo que yo quiero.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Dragon suspiro y observo la tumba del joven que había conseguido inspirarle, el joven que había dicho las últimas palabras que él recordaba todos los días.

-La marina, aunque intente ser justa, trabaja para el gobierno mundial y para los nobles. Siempre que hagan eso, nunca van a conseguir que haya una igualdad. Lo que ocurre en el Reino de Goa, la diferencia que hay entre unos y otros, esta injusticia, es solo el principio. Lo que quiero hacer es luchar contra ello. Luchar por la igualdad de las personas. Eso es lo que quiero, y en lo que creo. Al igual que lo creía Ryu.

* * *

**Actualidad**

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a Ryu- le comentó Sabo- O-sa… digo Dragon, yo también quiero ser libre, también quiero luchar por una igualdad. ¿Podría convertirme en un revolucionario?

-Por supuesto, chico.

* * *

**Notas: Espero no haber hecho Ooc, Dragon es un personaje que aparece muy poco en One Piece, y me he fijado que siempre es muy serio. Por lo tanto, en mi fic he intentado que siempre fuera algo sería, menos cuando estaba con Sakura, y también he pensado que Dragon puede ser algo tímido.**

**Quería escribir la infancia de este personaje, ya que su postura y el tema de la armada revolucionaria siempre me ha interesado, y quería escribir porque Dragon decidió ser líder de la armada revolucionaria. **

**Como no se sabe nada sobre la madre de Luffy, mientras iba escribiendo, he pensado que sería interesante que pudiera ser Sakura (aunque solo sea en el fic). La verdad es que al principio iba a poner que quien muriera era Sakura.**

**También me parece interesante los tatuajes que tiene Dragon, (me encantan los tatuajes jajaja) y he querido darle un pequeño significado, haciendo que las cicatrices de Sakura se parecieran a los tatuajes de Dragon.**

**Y para terminar, cuando termine de escribir, me quede pensando en el color de pelo que les había dejado a los hermanos, por lo que me dije, ¿por que no les familiarizo con Shanks? **

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, y dejar vuestros comentarios :)**


End file.
